Natsu x Lucy : Future Rogue's Curse
by LuNaLuCeAlLe
Summary: What would you do if the one you loves soul was taken from them?


Fairy Tail had finally wiped out Rogue's forces after a long and arduous battle. The guild members, battered and bruised, lay down on the floor exhausted some tending to those with more serious injuries. Lucy slumped on the floor panting, "It's finally over…" she sighed with relief. She shut her eyes and felt the cool breeze caressing her cheeks, after such a hectic and fast paced battle the minute she took to catch her breathe felt more like a long yet peaceful hour. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. The feeling of relief washed over her and her heart beat calmed down, just as it did she had a thought; "where's Natsu?"

As soon as Natsu's fist made contact with Rogue's cheek he knew it was over, the punch knocked Rogue to the floor and his body lay limp on the ground. Natsu also collapsed gasping violently, eventually he managed to speak. "You were clouded by the darkness Rogue, you could never of won this battle" with what little he had left in him Rogue suddenly burst out laughing. "Natsu you may have beaten me in terms of strength, but I still have one ace up my sleeve. You've taken away my dream so its only fair I take away yours right?" he smirked. Natsu froze he slowly looked up in Rogues direction, their eyes met "what are you talking about?" Natsu said through clenched teeth, still smirking Rogue replied "You beat me to save this world, this country, its people and most importantly your friends. However with my remaining power I can still take from you what you truly hold dear" Natsu's heart came to a stand still, what could he mean? Who could he mean? He stared at Rogue intensely searching his face for an answer, Rogue looked perplexed for a second then his face changed suddenly and a huge grin crossed his face, "hahaha you still haven't realized have you?" He said spluttering up blood as he laughed. He reached his hand up into the air "say hello to Lucy for me" he said sneering and clenched his fist tightly as he did so he collapsed. Natsu jumped to his feet "Lucy…" he breathed and sprinted in the direction of the other Fairy Tail members.

After thinking of where Natsu could be and if he was all right Lucy suddenly felt her body grow heavy. She looked around as time began to slow down in front of her eyes, Wendy was laughing and hugging Carla, Grey had stripped again and was trying to resuscitate Juvia who had seen this and fainted out of joy, Erza and Mirajane were tending to the injured even though they were badly injured themselves. "This is bad" she thought, her body coming closer to the ground "am I dying?" she thought "I can't be…I…we won we beat Rogue and the dragons sided with us…no…I don't want to die" a tear began creeping down her face. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw him, Natsu sprinting towards her as if his life depended on him reaching her "Natsu help me…I don't want to die…I don't want to leave behind Fairy Tail…I don't want to leave my friends…I…I don't want to leave you" at this point her version went, she felt someone wrap their arms around her and could hear Natsu calling her name "goodbye Natsu" she thought "I…"

Tripping over his own feet as he ran Natsu dashed over to the rest of his guild members frantically searching for Lucy, suddenly he saw her she was looking directly at him and seemed to be about to collapse. Even though he her saw he didn't stop running till he got to her and caught her before her body hit the floor. "LUCY!" he shouted "LUCY! LUCY!" he began to gently shake her but her body remained lifeless. His shouting drew the attention of the other members and they rushed over to them. "What's wrong? What happened?" asked Grey frantically "Lucy!" Wendy gasped and dropped to her knees "What's going on here?" asked Erza bending down opposite Natsu who was cradling Lucy in his arms. Natsu didn't speak he was staring at the floor with an intense and pained look on his face, eventually he looked up and met Erza's gaze "It was future Rogue" he said his voice cracking slightly "I don't know what he did but-" he stopped talking as he noticed present Rogue standing a few meters away surveying the situation with a nervous disposition. Natsu laid Lucy down and walked over to Rogue, his fists clenched. When he reached him he grabbed him by his throat and lifted him high in the air "Natsu stop" Erza shouted at him. "What did you do to her?" he said calmly not looking Rogue in the face as he spoke. Present Rogue didn't speak squirming "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed lifting his head up, his stare penetrating Rogue "Natsu put him down now!" Erza shouted and when Natsu failed to do so she came up behind him and whacked him in the back of the head, Natsu dropped Rogue instantly and fell to the floor. Rogue put his hand around his throat and stroked it, "Natsu please, I didn't do this it was the future me…the me I will now never become…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Fairy Tail or for you or Lucy. I would never do anything to harm either of you" he said with tones of utter remorse in his voice, Natsu acknowledged this remorse and exhaled slowly "I know…I…I know I'm sorry" Rogue smiled slightly "I'm sorry" Rogue said. Natsu looked up at him "Do you know how I can help her? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Natsu asked desperately "No I'm afraid I don't, the future me must of learnt it…whatever it is" at this point Skiadrum Rogue's Shadow Dragon spoke "Excuse me humans but I believe I may be able to help, if I'm not mistaken this is a very powerful form of dark magic. It can only be performed in the users last moments on this Earth, a form of revenge magic. The user uses the rest of their life force to drag one persons soul down into the darkness leaving their body soulless and in a coma like state, still alive yet not at all conscious. It seems as if I may have been the one who taught future Rogue this as there are only three others with the knowledge and power to do this at the present. Therefore I can also offer you a solution, with my help one of you may enter the darkness and retrieve her soul, however I must warn you that this is quite a perilous task and may in fact cost you both your lives." "But it's our only shot, right?" Natsu said facing Skiadrum who bowed his head in response "okay, I'm ready for this" Natsu said. "Hold on young one" Skiadrum said, "We cannot perform such a task here, who knows how long you could be down there. You need to be in a comfortable environment where no one can really disturb you." "What about Lucy's apartment?" Grey interjected "Its safe and it will probably be better for Lucy to wake up in a familiar environment" Grey continued confidently smiling at Natsu "That sounds fine, Natsu son of Igneel if you truly accept this challenge take this vial of dark elixir and consume it when you are ready. If you do find the girl and are ready to return say these words and I will bring you back; Ostensio Aurorum Drachrys shout these words and make sure you are making physical contact with her, otherwise I cannot return both of you" Skiadrum bent his head down and whispered something in dragon, the vial appeared in a flash of light and Natsu grabbed it, he then bent down and picked up Lucy's body flinching slightly as he felt how cold she had already gotten. "Natsu we need to take the others back to the guild but come over as soon as you succeed, we will come to Lucy's apartment if you are longer than a day" Erza said smiling gently and resting her hand on Natsu's shoulder, he nodded and ran off towards the city.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly all she could see was grey at first yet as her eyes adjusted she realized she was sitting on the floor of a cell. She shivered hugging her arms, as she did so she felt two warm patches as if somebody had been holding her, "Natsu?" she thought. Suddenly she remembered what had just happened and she looked around looking for a familiar face "Natsu? Erza? Grey? Wendy?" she called, for a minute all she could hear was silence until suddenly she heard footsteps getting louder and louder. She froze and shrank back to the corner of the cell her hand covering her mouth she closed her eyes as the sound of the footsteps grew louder until they suddenly stopped outside her cell. "Girl" an eerie voice said, "do you know where you are?" Lucy, eyes still closed tightly shut, said nothing "You are in Azarath, the infinite prison of lost souls Miss Lucy Heartfelia" at this point Lucy looked up to see what appeared to be just a floating black cloak with arms, its face obscured by a large hood yet with piercing red eyes staring directly at her she gasped and at this reaction the cloak began to laugh "My girl your more attractive than most of the other lost souls we get down here…come closer" as he said this he put one skinny grey arm through bars and began beckoning her, his long finger had a sharp finger nail at the end, as she looked in more detail she could see his hand was stained with dried and fresh blood. She backed away further into the cell after seeing this which made the specter laugh even harder "You are wise aren't you? Just how I like them…I will be seeing you later…Lucy" and he floated off into the darkness. Lucy wrapped her arms around her knees and began to cry "Help me, Natsu" she breathed quietly hugging her knees tighter as she did this.

Natsu placed Lucy's body gently down on her bed, he rested her arms across her stomach and stroked her hair, "I will save you Lucy" he said determinedly and sat down next to her on the bed, he removed the vial from his pocket and took a deep breath. "Lets do this" he said to himself, he opened the vial closed his eyes and drank. The cold liquid oozed down his throat and he gasped, clutching at his heart which began beating erratically before suddenly stopping all together at this point he collapsed on the bed, his body grew icy cold and he passed out. When he eventually opened his eyes he found himself laying in the middle of a chamber, as he looked around he noticed it had the appearance of a castle dungeon. The walls were to high to see the top and all around him there were cells stacked upon cells, torches on the wall glowing in a ghostly blue light lit the chamber. Natsu froze suddenly he heard some sort of wailing from a cell a few meters away from him "Boy…BOY…come here boy…" intrigued about where he was Natsu walked over to the darkened cell, he looked through the bars yet it was quite dark inside the cell. All he could make out was the figure of what appeared to be an old man slouching at the back, "Oi old man, where am I?" Natsu said bluntly suddenly the figure burst into life and before Natsu knew it the man had his hand gripped tightly around Natsu's throat. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!? IM ONLY 27!" the man shouted, Natsu opened his eyes to see a bald man with a scar under his left eye glaring angrily back at him. Just then Natsu saw an opening and kicked the man as hard as he could in the stomach through a gap in the bars. The man grimaced and let Natsu go, the two fell to the floor grasping their injured stomachs and necks "YOU ARSEHOLE" they both yelled at the same time they began staring each other down until Natsu got up and said "Enough I have more important things to do" and turned to walk away "wait boy, wait" the man said, Natsu hesitated yet he didn't truly no why after all he had no reason to. "Listen boy my soul has been trapped here for centuries and after being tortured so much by the Obake I don't think I have much longer left" Natsu turned around and came back to the front of the cell "I can tell you were not sent here by the same evil dark magic that sent me here, also I have seen ones like you before. Those who come to rescue fallen allies, wives, husbands, children…I'm willing to help you, I can tell you all I know" Natsu stared him in the eye "How can I know to trust you?" he asked cautiously, the man laughed chuckled "What other options do you have?" Natsu felt as if he could trust this man, when he looked into his eyes he had, what can only be described as, a gut feeling "I can trust him" he thought to himself. "Now listen good boy, the Obake make rounds every 20 minutes so we should have about 10 before they come by here again. My name is Kensuke, might I enquire yours?" extending his arm through the bars whilst saying this, reluctant at first Natsu replied "I'm Natsu" and shook hands with Kensuke. "Now listen closely, you are in Azarath the infinite prison of lost souls, it is guarded by fearsome ghouls called Obakes'. They have a fearsome power and feast on human souls, their bodies seem to be compromised of a cold blue light which can form arms, yet they keep them concealed under thick black cloaks. They came to being through shape shifting, they were once an evil thought or feeling one person contained inside them which manifested" "How do you know all this?" Natsu asked, "every now and then they select a few prisoners to torture, apparently they get quite bored, one day I asked them, it thought it would take their minds off hurting me. They have no great leader as they act in their own free will, they just happen to have the same sort of ideologies as one another, and take pride in torturing the humans who once tormented them on Earth. Surprisingly they completely opened up to me, I later realized it was only so I could tell people like you…" after hearing this Natsu stood up, what did he mean telling people like me? He looked down at Kensuke who was grinning from ear to ear "Shit" Natsu thought, Kensuke stood up "Natsu I presume?" Natsu was speechless "COME GET HIM BOYS" he shouted as he did his body began changing, his bones broke and his shape contorted until he had become one of the Obakes' "Don't you listen boy?" Kensuke shouted "We are shape shifters" and he roared with laughter before diving straight towards Natsu.

It felt like years had passed since Lucy had arrived in Azarath, the cells seemed to be draining her life force and she lay on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling. "Was my previous life real?" she thought to herself, "it seems like so long ago…" she felt as if she had wept all the tears her body could possibly produce. The walkway in front of her cell stretched out by about two meters, past that only darkness with a few tiny dots of light in the distance, she reckoned they were torches on the opposite side of the prison. Whenever she tried to sleep all she could hear were the screams and wails of other prisoners all over the prison, far off in the distance, sometimes right next to and below her. She shut her eyes and began reminiscing about her time with Fairy Tail, the experiences she had the adventures she went on and the friends she had made. It was at this point that the ghoul who had first spoken to her appeared in front of her cell, "Lucy my dear" he said in an eerie tone "if you would like to come with me we have a few questions for you" Lucy sat up if only she had her keys on her she could use this opportunity to try and escape, yet they had been missing ever since she had entered the hell hole. She stood up warily "where are you taking me?" she said firmly, since being here she had hardened up slightly, she didn't want to appear to weak in front of the ghouls in case they decided to prey on her fears. The ghoul, although she couldn't quite tell due to the hood covering most of his face, seemed to be smiling. Out of thin air a single key appeared and he put it in the lock and opened the door, at thus point Lucy saw an opportunity she sprinted towards the door as he opened it and tried to barge past him however she ended up going straight through him, she stumbled and crashed down on the floor. "Oooh feisty" he sneered and grabbed Lucy by the arm "how is he touching me?" she thought, "I can touch you but not the other way around" he said, Lucy froze "he can read my mind?" she thought, "yes, yes of course, all Obakes' can read thoughts especially with humans as transparent as you" he said sneering, he tugged violently at her arm and began dragging her down the walkway much to Lucy's resistance. "Let go of me!" Lucy said struggling, as she did his grip tightened and his nails dug into her skin drawing blood. Soon enough they reached a room with a wooden door, he opened it and threw her inside she hit the floor hard. He turned and locked the door, he then drifted over to her lifted her high and dropped her on a seat where he proceeded to strap her in. "Now my dear" he began " I have a few questions for you, you see we have had many lost souls here before and occasionally other souls have entered our realm trying to free their friends, such as yourself, from this prison. Of course none have succeeded, however we like to take precautions now as once one of our own was killed by someone trying to rescue their husband…of course she got what she deserved. So let me ask you Lucy, will there be someone coming to rescue you?" Lucy paused trying not to think of anything incase he was reading her mind she remained quite. "My dear if you do not cooperate I may be forced to ruin that beautiful body of yours" Lucy tensed up but still said nothing, the Obake sighed, "well I did try and warn you" he sighed almost as if he truly did regret what he was about to do. He pulled out a large dagger from underneath his cloak, he brought it up to his face, he extended hi free hand up to the tip of the blade and clicked his fingers, a blue flame appeared in the palm of his hand, he dipped the tip of the blade into the flame. Lucy watched terrified, the tip became whiter and whiter as the heat began to intensify. The Obake removed the blade from the flame and moved closer to Lucy he drifted behind her and brought his face closer to hers. He grabbed under her chin and turned her face round to the side of his. Lucy closed her eyes trying to figure a way out, trying to hold back the tears. With a long finger he traced the curves of her face, her cheeks, her lips. Suddenly she felt a burning pain running up her stomach as the Obake began pressing the hot dagger on her bare skin, burning the flesh. She couldn't hold it in "NATSU!" she cried "HELP ME!" at this point the Obake paused, he took away the dagger and placed it back under his cloak "Natsu ey? I will make sure to give him your regards." Suddenly the Obake crippled over and his body shape began to shift, his cloak disappeared and he sprouted arms, legs, a torso and a head, before he left the room he turned his head and Lucy saw a deep scar under his left eye, he winked at her and disappeared out the door. Lucy exhaled as she did the pain from her cut became agonizing and she found herself passing out "help…me…" she breathed as her body went limp.

Natsu leaped out of the way of the lunging Kensuke the Obake and tumbled to the floor as he did so he heard a roar and looked up, he saw dozens of Obake descending above him "shit" he said trying to figure out what he could do as he did Kensuke lunged again. Natsu engulfed his fists in flames and threw himself at Kensuke they collided in the air but Natsu was knocked down to the ground clutching his cheek where he had been punched. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up, "fighting now would probably be a mistake," he thought to himself and looking up noticed the other Obake's were reaching the ground level suddenly he noticed that Kensuke's attention had shifted on to them and Natsu sprang forward immersing his entire body in flames he sprinted at Kensuke and collided with him, knocking him to the floor. Natsu landed on top of him and began pounding him with his fists. Some of the Obake's grabbed Natsu and began clawing at his body dragging him away, Kensuke managed to punch Natsu in the stomach and scrambled out from underneath him. "You bastard" he said angrily and stood up, "I NEED MORE STRENGTH" he shouted and began grabbing the Obakes around him. He lifted them high in the air and began sucking the blue flames from their body, as he did this his body grew bigger and bigger and soon he was towering over Natsu. "Thought you could beat me human?" he roared driving a fist towards Natsu, Natsu tried to move out of the way but the Obakes held him tightly down. Kensukes fist came hammering down sending Natsu flying up into the sky and he crashed into one of the cells on a floor higher up. Kensuke laughed manically and began sucking up the blue flames of his fellow Obake. Natsu groaned throwing off pieces of rubble "Man this guy sucks" he got up and brushed himself off. Looking around the room he suddenly saw a figure collapsed on a chair "Lucy…" he breathed and ran over to the chair to find her unconscious. He placed both hands on her shoulders and shook her gently, she began to stir and he put a hand on her cheek. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, "…Natsu?" she said when she saw him "uh huh" he said and smiled softly. Lucy's eyes filled with tears, when she looked into his eyes her a sense of relief washed over her and her whole body warmed to his grin "I don't understand" she began "how did you manage to get here?" "Skiadrum, Rogues dragon, he had the power to send me here and has the power to take us back!" Natsu said "That's great-" Lucy began saying and tried to stand up however she felt a sharp pain in her stomach which crippled her "Lucy!" Natsu shouted and bent down to help her "what's wrong? Are you hurt?" "Yeah its…ah…its my stomach" Natsu looked down and saw blood soaking through her top with a slit at the bottom where she had been cut "who did this?" Natsu asked calmly yet clearly enraged "it was one of those ghosts, trying to get information out of me about…you" Lucy trailed off. "So that's how he knew about me" Natsu thought. Just then they heard a loud piercing scream "Lucy I need you to hide in this room" he began to leave but she grabbed his hand "Natsu wait what are you doing lets just go back now!" Lucy insisted, Natsu smiled and gently took her hand in his "I have to get him back for what he did to you and to whoever else he has tormented, I cant a guy like that survive" he let go of her hand and ran towards the door as he did a giant hand burst through and grabbed him "Natsu!" Lucy screamed as the hand dragged him down to the ground level. All she could do was watch. The hand slammed Natsu down on the ground before Natsu could get up the hand swiped him up again and pinned him against a wall. As Natsu struggled an arm emerged from the hand, then a body then a head then the cloak of an Obake. "Kensuke" Natsu said through clenched teeth "You still calling me that?" Kensuke smirked and punched Natsu in the face twice and once in the stomach knocking the air out of him "Stronger after absorbing those other Obake aren't I?" he laughed and threw Natsu across the room "So I see you found your friend, I hope she isn't too shook up after our little…talk" Natsu jumped up "Fuck you" He shouted and sprinted toward Kensuke, his fists bursting into flames. Kensuke threw a punch, Natsu span out of the way and leaped at Kensuke he slammed his fist down hitting his face, Kensuke stumbled but didn't seem deterred. Natsu swung again yet this time Kensuke grabbed his arm digging his sharp nails into Natsu's forearm drawing blood, Natsu winced yet saw this as an opportunity and went to kick Kensuke in the stomach yet his fist went straight through him. "Shit" Natsu thought, "It looks like I need to be engulfed in flames to make direct contact" Kensuke suddenly grabbed his other arm and twisted it. Natsu screamed, it felt as if the bone was about to snap, at this point Kensuke grabbed his other arm completely restricting Natsu he moves round face to face and smiles "this should be fun, breaking limbs, backs…souls its actually really fun, in fact after I break you I might just go and break your friend up there…" at this point he leaned in closer and whispered in Natsu's ear "after we've had a little fun anyway" he couldn't contain it any longer, the rage brewing in Natsu overtook his rationality and he began to shake "ooh you've perked up…is it because I mentioned her?" Kensuke sneered pulling away slightly from Natsu. "Perhaps I wont kill her, just keep her and play with her forever" suddenly Natsu's entire body burst into flames "Pfft that wont affect me boy, my entire being is flame!" Kensuke shouted, "I know" Natsu said "That's what I'm counting on" and he head butted Kensuke knocking him a few feet back Natsu then grabbed him and exhaled deeply, he then proceeded to inhale. Kensuke began to laugh, "you fool do you really think you can…" but he stopped as he noticed a trail of blue flame emerge from under his cloak and began traveling towards Natsu's mouth. As soon as the flames hit Natsu's lips he felt a surge of energy, "I shouldn't require much to give me the strength I need" Natsu thought to himself, as he inhaled more of Kensuke the orange flame covering his body got brighter and brighter. "You little-" Kensuke began and lunged at Natsu, Natsu closed his eyes and shifted slightly to the left avoiding Kensuke who crashed into the wall behind him, infuriating Kensuke greatly as he kept lunging and missing Natsu whose flame was getting brighter and brighter. Kensuke's attacks became faster and faster until he was whipping past Natsu at lighting speed. Natsu, eyes still closed yet still avoiding each attack, began breathing slowly and deeply. He opened his ears, listening out for any movements, in his minds eye he could see Kensuke whipping about, as he concentrated Kensuke's movements began to slow. Natsu crouched down with both fists flat on the floor and waited for the perfect opportunity. "Hah! What do you think you are doing boy? All your efforts are futile!" and he sprang above Natsu, as he did this Natsu opened his eyes and his left arm shot into the air grabbing Kensuke where his neck should be and slammed him down on the floor he began pounding his fist against Kensuke's face, after a minute Natsu stopped and stared into Kensuke's eyes, "This is what happens when you hurt my friends, when you hurt me." Natsu said coolly, Kensuke smiled and spat in Natsu's face "Fuck your friends" Natsu smiled "Fuck you" he said and began to concentrate all the flames into one fist glowing blindingly bright, he raised his fist and slammed down hard. Kensuke screamed as the white flame began to burn his dim blue flame, slowly his body began to disappear. Natsu stood there staring at the spot where Kensuke was, slowly catching his breath. "Natsu!" Lucy called from above tears gushing from her eyes, he looked up he smiled at her. The ground where Lucy was leaning over suddenly gave way and she began falling down to the ground "Lucy!" Natsu shouted and ran over to catch her; he extended his arms and jumped into the air. He grabbed her in mid air and brought her closer to his body as he landed with her in his arms, for a moment they just stared into each others eyes, Lucy crying both of them laughing. Natsu let Lucy down, as soon as he did she wrapped both arms around him tightly "L-Lucy what are you-" he stuttered, "I knew you would come for me" She said softly, Natsu sighed and wrapped his arms around her "of course I came, stupid" they remained like this for a few minutes whilst Lucy quietly sobbed, when she had regained composure she looked at Natsu and said gently "lets go home" Natsu smiled back "yeah". They held hands and Natsu shouted three times "Ostensio Aurorum Drachrys" a bright white light engulfed them, they both shut their eyes and Natsu put his arm around Lucy "Stay close!" he shouted as the light got brighter and a loud gushing sound surrounded them.

When they opened their eyes again they were standing in Lucy's apartment "We're back" said Natsu looking around pleased, he looked at Lucy who looked back at him, she began walking towards him when she tripped over a few books scattered about on the floor "argh!" she said as she bumped heads with Natsu pushing him down on the bed and landing on top of him, the two laughed as they felt their heads. When Lucy didn't move Natsu began to feel strange "Hey Lucy can I get up? I should go tell the others about your recovery" he began sitting up but she put her hand on his chest "Oi what's wrong?" he said "I…I don't want you to go" she said quietly her head tilted down "Please stay here…" she said and leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. Natsu began to blush, his heart racing incredibly fast, as she began to pull away he grabbed her arms and pulled her in again only this time their lips touched as he brought her in for a kiss. They slowly pulled away yet kept their faces within close proximity of each other, Lucy wrapped her arms around him again putting her left hand behind his head, Natsu hugged her back breathing in her every being. They leant back on the bed embracing each other, "I think…I've always loved you Natsu" said Lucy stroking his arm which was around her waist, Natsu smiled "I feel the same, as soon as I saw you I felt this connection towards you" Lucy smiled and kissed Natsu again, the softness and warmth of her lips warmed Natsu and he hugged her closer as the two drifted off to sleep.

Natsu was woken in the morning by Lucy "Natsu! Natsu!" she whispered frantically as he stirred "hmmmm not now, sleeeeeeeep" at which point Lucy hit him on the head "ah! Lucy what the hell!" Natsu said and sat up to see Erza, Grey and Happy standing at the edge of the bed smirking. He looked over at Lucy who was blushing and looking at him. "Glad to see you've been doing something productive with your time Natsu" said Grey smiling, "We just came by to make sure everything was alright…but I can see its more than alright!" Erza said giving them a very un-Erza like thumbs up "What does that even mean!" whined Lucy turning a deeper shade of red. Natsu suddenly noticed Happy looking unhappy sitting at the end of the bed, "Oi Happy why so blue?" Happy turned to face Natsu, "Hey Natsu…do you like Lucy more than me now?" Natsu stayed silent, slightly dumbfounded by the question, then burst out laughing "Of course not Happy!" he laughed receiving a sharp look from Lucy shortly after "Ah I mean my love for Lucy is different to the love you and me share, but its just as special, ok buddy?" Happy smiled and jumped up "Aye sir!" he turned his attention to Lucy "Right Lucy?" he beamed "Yeah!" she said and pounced on him wrapping her arms around him. "Ugh guys get a room" said Grey turning away "WE HAVE A ROOM AND YOU'RE IN IT!" shouted Lucy to which the group laughed. "You guys wanna get some food at the guild?" Grey suggested "Hell yeah!" said Natsu and they set off, Lucy and Natsu hand in hand.


End file.
